traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Surgery
]] :''The patient's life is in your hands! Surgery is the most common medical field in the Trauma Center Series, being the main focus of most games except for Trauma Team. In this field, you play as a surgeon and have to save a patient's life by treating wounds on the organ(s). Gameplay In surgery, the player has to utilize various tools to treat the patient's wounds while keeping the patient alive. A game over will be issued when either one of the following occurs: *The patient's vitals drop below 0. *The player fails to finish within the time limit (if present) *The player makes too many mistakes in Trauma Center: Under the Knife At the end of the surgery, bonus points will be awarded according to how skilled the player is and how quickly the patient was treated. The vitals bonus depends on the vital count of the patient on finishing the operation, and the time bonus on how long the player took to finish the level. The special bonuses are also added depending on whether the player has successfully met their criteria. These will add up to determine the player's final score and rank. As the player treats wounds or removes foreign objects, depending on how well it was performed, a "Cool", "Good", or "Bad" will be issued, otherwise it just gives an "Ok" to signifiy that treatment was successful. Cool ranks tend to score the best points, while Bad ranks give the least points. The number of Cools obtained often help the player in obtaining a certain Special bonuses, and can sometimes determine the difference between a S or XS rank on higher difficulties. In all games except for Trauma Center: Under the Knife and Trauma Team employ a Chain System. Each "Cool", "Good", or "Ok" will add to the chain, whereas the chain will break under conditions like making a mistake, getting a "Bad", or letting cytoplasm spill out of a tumor again. Keeping a long chain is vital to obtaining certain special bonuses, and in Trauma Center: New Blood, the maximum chain length plays a vital part to scoring. Sometimes, a single episode will involve treating multiple patients in a row. As the vitals bonus depends only on the vital count of the last patient, fully raising the penultimate patients' vitals before bandaging them can be ignored. Tools :See also: Surgical Tools MAIN TOOLS: #'Antibiotic Gel' #'Syringe' #'Sutures' #'Drain' #'Laser' #'Ultrasound' #'Scalpel' #'Forceps' OTHERS: #'Hand' #'Air Compressor (present only in Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2)' #'Defibrillator' #'Pen Light, Camera, Lighter' #'etc. (based on situations of the operation)' Multiplayer In New Blood and Trauma Team, surgery can be performed by up to 2 players. Both players work on the patient at the same time. While both players have all the tools at their disposal in New Blood, Trauma Team instead divides the tools amongst both players, with each player having control over 3-5 of the tools depending on how they choose to distribute. This results in better communication required between both players in order to operate efficiently. In cases of things like cardiac arrest, a player indicator appears, showing which player is the only one that has control and can treat the patient. Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures